Talk:Alternate Europe (Map Game)
(talk) 22:18, December 29, 2013 (UTC)]] This map could help you decide to what tribes family your nation will belong. Also a good tool for all the maps. Who ever found the above links did well.Whipsnade (talk) 22:57, December 29, 2013 (UTC) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Elam_Map.jpg[[User:Whipsnade|Whipsnade]] (talk) 18:07, December 30, 2013 (UTC) It's a good algo and idea, but I'm more Neapolion Bonaparte onwards.Whipsnade (talk) 15:41, December 29, 2013 (UTC) If there would be more players I could try to do something from that era, but i don't think is is possible atm. :/ DariusTheMouse (talk) 18:19, December 29, 2013 (UTC) OK.Whipsnade (talk) Although I vowed for Denmark only, if possible I'd claim all of the land attributed to the "Aryan tribe" on your map - in that case it'll be named Scandinavia. Hopefully we can start soon. Regards, Laptop Zombie 11:02, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Laptop Zombie, Jutes (Jutland Peninsula) will be good for you? If yes, you can add them to nations and we'll start playing soon. :] DariusTheMouse (talk) 12:13, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Oh you already did. :D Sorry, have fun playing then. ;] When are we going to start? Regards, Laptop Zombie 08:46, January 2, 2014 (UTC) We are going to start when I'll post backstory later today and players will have time until tomorrow 20:00:00 UTC. DariusTheMouse (talk) 11:59, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Are you restarting? In which case, I want to refound the Empire of Ulster. Spartian300 (talk) 23:06, December 27, 2014 (UTC) The game isn't quite ready yet. Mr. Darius (talk) 00:03, December 28, 2014 (UTC) then when? Spartian300 (talk) 18:28, December 28, 2014 (UTC) After Revolution or SSSR ends, perhaps.Mr. Darius (talk) 18:46, December 28, 2014 (UTC) I'd like to reserve the Jutes. Regards, Laptop Zombie 04:31, December 29, 2014 (UTC) I would like to reserve the whole area that is Netherlands and Belgium nowadays. Is that possible? If not, I'll just take the Dutch. Tech (talk) 10:08, December 29, 2014 (UTC) I'm debating how players should start. Maybe you guys can help me. There are options like #Every player gets a fortified city wherever he wants. #Every player starts with fixed amount of pixels in the area chosen by himself. #Every player picks any of the tribes available on the map with it's attributes (economy/military/population). The third option would be unfair to some but since most of the games are like this, I don't exclude that. Your opinions? Mr. Darius (talk) 11:02, December 29, 2014 (UTC) When does the game take place btw. But on-topic, what do you mean with 'fixed amount of pixels'? I mean, you can still expand right? Tech (talk) 11:05, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Game takes place in 1000 years B.C. "fixed amount of pixels" means everyone get the same amount of pixels at the beginning. I recall it being something like 500 or 1500px for every starting country in the first game, and yes, of course you can expand.Mr. Darius (talk) 11:09, December 29, 2014 (UTC) 3 is the most fair, as it is also used in other map games. Anyway, I want to claim the Dark Blue nation in the Netherlands. Frisia I think? Or Israel. Israel is my #2 pick Tech (talk) 11:20, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Well, so be it then. Mr. Darius (talk) 11:25, December 29, 2014 (UTC) I'd like to be a mod Yeah sure, we will discuss who does what sometime later. Mr. Darius (talk) 12:14, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Yeah guys, I don't think AltE 2 will happen in the near future. Too much games are starting out and going on right now. You can now pick your country guys, if 5 people join we'll start asap. Little confused...are we choosing cities still or coloured areas and is this even going...both messages below say different things. If we're doing cities and pixels can I still choose Sicily if you've chosen Athens in Greece? Thievingmagpyr (talk) 18:55, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Yes you can, read the text below the picture in AltE game-page. Mr.Darius 14:48, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Alternate Europe 2 is up and running! Players, you may post your events. An edit conflict (when someone edits a thing at the same time when someone else edits it) happened, can someone restore the accidentially deleted edit?. QuebecanCanada (talk) 19:27, January 20, 2015 (UTC) An edit conflict happened againö can someone restore the acidentially deleted content?. QuebecanCanada (talk) 17:55, January 22, 2015 (UTC) 550 BCE I was thinking that at a time around 550BCE or so we expand the map and include the rest of the Middle-East and possibly Ethiopia, I also am not opposed to the idea of expanding it to all of Eurasia. I also think that around this time we should change turn lengths from 10-years to 5-years. Do my ideas seem reasonable to anyone else? Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 22:33, January 24, 2015 (UTC) I also think that we should increase the maximum expansion per turn, we are talking a decade a turn here. Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 23:30, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Turns will indeed change in 500bc, it is in the rules since first AltE game. Expanding the map "later" is a thing that will happen if players reach the map border and I said it before even starting the game here. Regarding expansion, I don't think small state with 10,000 or so people (500px) would be able to expand much faster than it currently can. Also, there was a major screw up on my part with 1st level of economy that required 0 edp and I removed it to fix my calculation problems, that is why everyone has stunted growth of expansion for few turns. I promise to bring it back if AltE3 or any game with that algo ever happens. Mr.Darius 18:08, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Also, sorry for not replying faster, somehow notifications did not appear and I accidentaly stumbled upon these by myself just now. Mr.Darius 18:10, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Maps A map every other turn or every three turns sounds perfectly fine. 10:52, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Just hoping that previous players might see this. Anyone up for AltE3? Problem with the starting date and my nation Hey, is the starting date 550 BC? Because if it is the Assyrian Empire (which I wanted to play) doesn't exist anymore (the last Assyrian Empire was destroyed by the Babylonians and Medians in 605 BC). I just want to be sure, because if the date is wrong, then I'm keeping Assyria, but if it is 550 BC then I'm obviously changing nation. So just wanna be sure wat it is before te game start (Unless you just added it to put more playable nations, wich I am totally fine with too) Zamarak500 (talk) 18:51, December 15, 2016 (UTC) Starting date in previous games, from which I took the map, was 1000 BC. But since the map is not historically correct, the year is 0YNE, which I started using just to completely distance the game away from real historical tribes/states/events/geopolitics. Also, players don't get to play the existing nations, players get 2000 starting pixels wherever they choose. Mr.Darius 18:56, December 15, 2016 (UTC) Ok, didn't really catch it, sorry. Do I edit the map myself to put my nation there or I just name the city in te nation list? Zamarak500 (talk) 19:26, December 15, 2016 (UTC) You can put it in yourself or you can describe (however precisely) you want them to be distributed. Mr.Darius 22:07, December 15, 2016 (UTC)